Breaking Up is Easy to Do
by glintwarsgreatest
Summary: Katniss, Finnick, Cato and Johanna go out after Katniss has a bad break up. Shenanigans follow.


**So this thing has started happening where I really enjoy writing One Shots. So here is another one. **

* * *

"You fucked another girl and instead of coming home for the long weekend you stayed at school? You're a fucking coward Gale. You couldn't even tell me this shit to my face. Well guess what, we're fucking done."

My anger is literally causing me to spit. What a fucking asshole. Two years of dating out of the fucking window.

"Katniss, please I'm so sorry, please don't say this is over."

"I knew something was going on with the two of you when I came to visit. I mean for shits sake she was over almost the entire time I was there. Fuck you Gale. Your apology means jack shit."

Hitting the end button on my phone I throw it down on the bed next to where I am standing. I hear a knock at my door and I open it to find a sad and somewhat pissed off looking Finnick and Cato.

"That douche cheated on you?" Finnick is seething. He's like my brother and hasn't liked Gale from the first time he caught us at one of his house parties, especially since I was on my knees with a dick in my mouth. He almost beat the shit out of Gale that night.

"Yeah. I Know. You told me so." I sit down on the edge of my bed and rub my temple.

"No Kit Kat. I may not have liked him but I never told you this would happen. I thought I he fucking realized how important you were. What a fucking idiot."

Finnick plops down next to me and pulls me in to rest my head on his shoulder. I sigh.

"You want us to kill him Kat?" This time it's Cato talking, and I can see the veins in his arms bulging like they do when he gets ready to beat the shit out of someone in one of his MMA fights. I smile at him.

"No, because I like you both too much for you to go to jail."

Cato grins and flops down on my other side, laying out and placing a hand on my lower back. My boys. What would I do without them?

"Well, I know this isn't your thing but maybe you should go out with us when Johanna gets home from work?" Finnick asks cautiously, which I understand since usually I laugh at them when they try to get me out. Between working 50 hours a week and going to school it seems like the least responsible thing I could do, but I find myself nodding anyways.

"Yeah, I could probably use the distraction so I can get rid of the anger."

"Fuck Yeah Katniss! This will be great, just leave it to us." Cato sits up quickly, his excitement that I'll finally be joining them visible.

"Okay Cat." I smile at him and tussle his hair. He scowls at me before grinning. He hates being called Cat as much as I do, therefore we constantly do it to each other.

I turn to look at Finnick.

"Let me get you guys some money for the liquor run so you can get me some whiskey instead of that tequila shit you two girls insist on drinking and I'll get ready."

Finnick rolls his eyes at me and holds his hand up.

"Please Katniss. It is our duty as your best friends to buy you drinks tonight. Besides, you know I love getting whiskey drunk with you. You get so feisty." He waggles his eyebrows at me and I roll my eyes in return.

"Please, I made out with you once when we were 17. That does not count as feisty."

"YOU MADE OUT WITH FINNICK ONCE? THAT IS NOT FAIR." Cato bellows beside me and Finnick looks at him smugly. I am once again compelled to roll my eyes.

"Cato if you had been in the vicinity pouring it on as thickly as Finn was that night I'm sure I would have made out with you as well. Also that was five years ago."

Cato huffs next to me and Finnick continues gloating. I finally get up and walk into my bathroom turning to them both before closing the door.

"Also no funny things tonight from either of you to finish out this contest I see brewing in your heads. The only person whose mouth mine will be on is hopefully one belonging to a very handsome stranger."

They both gape their mouths at my statement, and as I close the door I hear Finnick mumble something along the lines of "over my dead body" under his breath. I just smile and turn on the shower. What a pair of goobers.

After I'm finally done showering and putting on makeup, I decide to put some product in my hair and leave it down. When in Rome right? When I step out of my room I am greeted by a shot of whiskey in the hands of Johanna. She's grinning at me like she's the Cheshire cat and I cautiously take the shot from her hand.

"Drink up fuck face! Tonight's the first night in a while that you and that douche hole aren't together so you have nothing tying you down and no reason to feel guilty! We're all getting wasted tonight!"

I drain the shot immediately and Johanna smiles at me even more enthusiastically if that's even possible.

"That's my girl! Let's go get another one while Finnick messes around trying to make a whiskey drink Cato can stomach, that pussy." I grin and follow her into the kitchen where the boys are all dressed up for a night out.

"Kit Kat!" Finnick exclaims when I come into view. "You look fucking hot as shit! Where has that dress been hiding all of these years?"

I blush, because the dress I'm wearing is not only a dress which is out of character for me, but its one that has strategically placed open places on my sides, showing off the beginnings of my toned abs thanks to my yoga obsession.

"Gale didn't like it, so I didn't wear it."

"You're sure he's not gay right? Because hot damn." I turn to see Cato openly gaping at me and I laugh at him.

"Trust me, he's not gay. Just incredibly jealous."

My smile dies on my lips and I feel the anger rising up in me again. I think it'd be easier if he had cheated on me with a guy and told me it was because he was gay. I would feel sympathetic that he had felt the need to hide it for so long, but railing a mutual friend of ours from high school is something I don't think I can forgive. Something I won't forgive actually.

Finnick sees the look on my face and immediately walks over to me handing me a whiskey and coke. Bless him for knowing what I want. He even plops a cut up lime down in after squeezing the juice into my drink. I smile up at him and lean my head into his chest for a quick moment, something I've been doing since he grew taller than me in middle school. Kissing the top of my head he saunters over towards the Ipod dock and beings to play music. I hear Johanna whoop behind me at whatever song is playing and I can't help but grin. My friends being themselves is the best thing to make me feel better, no matter what the situation is.

"Alright bitches, I say we pregame for another thirty minutes and then head out. It'll be 11 and that way we can get banded early for two dollar drinks!" I nod my head in agreement with Johanna as I drain my drink. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"What? It's not like my alcohol tolerance has decreased. You guys may go out but you forget I can still drink you all under the table." I grin at her and she scoffs.

"Not all of us are fortunate enough to be both Irish and Scottish you lucky bitch."

I laugh out loud at her and walk around the counter to refill my drink, watching as she , Cato, and Finnick all bounce up and down to the music. Finnick catches me watching in amusement and when the song ends he walks back over to the dock, switching it to a song he knows I know. When my prom date got caught in the bathroom with another girl, Finnick had requested this song and I had actually had the best night of my life thanks to him. This is our song and he knows it. He's always said that when he dances the Father Daughter dance with me at my wedding it will be to this song. I hope he doesn't get his way on that one since Laffy Taffy by D4L is almost a million years old and really inappropriate. But I guess it would be a nice reward for him doing something so utterly generous. I laugh and walk around to where they are all and join in on the loud rapping they are doing, smiling the entire time.

I don't think I've enjoyed myself this much in a long time.

When we finally arrive at the bar it's a little closer to twelve than eleven but we were having too much fun at home to leave so quickly, so none of us mind. My roommates are all wasted and since I intend to drink more to get on their level, I insisted on us taking a cab. When we finally all get our hands stamped, Finnick has already made a few female friends in line and Cato is watching him with disgust.

"Those girls are all fucking busted." He whispers to Johanna and I, and we in return laugh.

"Please, you know he's not going to do anything with any of them, he just wants to be fawned over. He's waiting for Annie to show up and you know it."

Cato grins at me and nods his head in agreement. If there's one thing that turns Finnick into a mess it's Annie Cresta, a girl we went to high school with who never even game him the time of day. He's been trying to get her to notice him since we were kids and after nothing else worked he has turned to trying to have actual conversations with her. It seems to be working because she always shows up where he is, and then we don't see him again for the rest of the night. It took her long enough to realize how amazing he is.

Johanna and I may have cornered her one day at her work and told her what an idiot she was being but Finnick doesn't have to know that.

"I'm going to the bar." I announce to my friends once we have picked a table in the huge outside club deck. It's relatively empty for which I am glad. They nod at me and Cato shouts out his drink order as I make my way to the bar. Johanna has a flask and a cup so she's happy. According to her, the liquor here when you order it alone tastes watered down so she always brings her own. I think what it really is is that her ex Marvel is the bartender, but he seems fine with the arrangement as well.

"Hey Katniss, long time no see!" Marvel makes his way over to me, ignoring his other customers and causing some evil glares sent in my direction from a gaggle of girls. Marvel is hot so girls here love to monopolize his time. I grin at him and reach over the counter to give him a hug.

"Marvel! You look amazing!"

He blushes a little and shrugs. "Thank, working out has been a godsend for my tips." He chuckles and gives me the once over. "You look incredibly hot tonight. Well always really, but that dress is…. Wow."

I blush. "Thanks Marvel. Just out for my first single night in a few years so I figured why the hell not?"

His eyebrows shoot up. "You and Gale? Shit I'm sorry Katniss."

I wave my hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it, we both knew it was coming." I lie, because as pissed as I am at Gale, the entire world doesn't need to know what he did.

"Well, what do you want to drink? It's on the house!"

"Are you sure?"

He nods at me as he begins to reach for the Jack Daniels bottle, filling a glass halfway before topping it off with Coke and some grenadine. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Just a new twist on an old favorite." He winks at me and I laugh.

"Thank you Marvel. But can I also order and pay for a Tequila Sunrise? It's for Cato. Also it's with Cato's money." Marvel laughs at me and nods. When he hands me the drink he holds up the number two with his hands and I give him a ten.

"No change. It's a thank you for the free drinks. And also because once again, it's Cato's money."

I can hear him laughing the entire way back to the table.

I plop down next to Johanna who is looking at me with a glare. Handing Cato his drink I turn to her.

"What? He gave me a free drink. I was being nice. He was my friend too you know?"

Johanna smiles.

"I know, I just love to get you all riled up."

Shoving her with my shoulder I sip my drink through my smile.

Four drinks later I am sufficiently tipsy and my roommates (except Finnick who is somewhere with Annie) are blackout drunk. Johanna and Cato are grinding on the dance floor pretending as always that they don't have hard ons for each other, and I sigh when Johanna indicates I should come out there with them. When I finish my drink I walk out towards them and they split apart, Johanna taking my hands and Cato standing next to us, just moving with the beats of the music. I close my eyes and smile, listening to the rhythm of the song I don't know, finding my way to the beat. Soon I am dancing like no one is watching and Johanna catcalls next to me.

"I forgot you have moves Everdeen!"

I grin at her and notice Cato is missing. I look to see him returning to the dance floor, three drinks in hand. He hands Johanna and I our drinks and I mouth a thank you to him. He raises his cup in acceptance, and tilts back his drink. I see him look over my shoulder, and then towards Johanna. She follows suit and when she and Cato begin to slip off the dance floor I turn to look at what drove them off.

Or who.

Peeta Mellark. Holy motherfucking shit. The boy I had a crush on for …. Well ever, is making his way across the dance floor, his eyes focused on me. I haven't seen Peeta in almost a year, and he looks as good as ever. Better even. He has a dark blonde shadow on his face, and his hair is long enough that he has it parted and pushed back behind his ears. He looks like a fucking model in his tight jeans and fitted V-Neck, and his eyes lock on mine as he makes his way over.

"Katniss?" He asks once he reaches me. I nod at him.

"Peeta. How are you?"

He smiles and I melt. Just a little.

"Good. You look fucking amazing. Would it be really weird if I asked you to dance?"

I find myself shaking my head no, and he grins, pulling me by my stomach until my ass is against his crotch, my back against his back. I toss my empty drink into the trash can near us, and take a deep breath of whatever smell it is that Peeta Mellark always smells like. He holds me against him cautiously, by my hips, but as time goes on and my dancing becomes more risqué, one hand rests on my abdomen and the other close to my breasts. My head comes to rest on his shoulder, and while I'm sure we are giving everyone a show I don't care. This is about as close as I've ever come to living out my high school fantasies so I'm not about to pass it up.

I look across the floor to see Johanna, Cato, and Annie grinning at me like fools, Finnick glowering. Annie rolls her eye at me when she notices me looking at Finnick and I grin at her. One of the best things about Annie is that she understands the relationship Fin and I have. She doesn't feel threatened by it and the one time I asked her if she did she flat out laughed at me. In fact that one kiss we had been teasing Cato about earlier both ended with both of us simultaneously saying the word "No" to each other and then laughing until we were both in hysterics. When I see Annie put a hand on Finnick's arm I turn my head back to Peeta's shoulder, only this time his face is so close to mine I have to gasp.

When he leans forward an inch to kiss me I don't pull away, and his hands tighten their hold on me while our dancing stops completely.

I am making out with Peeta Mellark. On a dance floor. In front of everyone and their mother.

And I don't care.

When he finally pulls away I'm breathless, not to mention super horny and even more drunk than I was before. I pull myself out of his embrace and his face falls before I reach for his hand.

"Let's get out of here?" I ask him and he nods wildly. I look back over my shoulder and wink at Johanna who whoops out loud once again. I grin, knowing she understands that I'm leaving, and being to lead Peeta towards to door.

Grabbing a taxi out side, we both slide in and I give him my address.

We're both quiet in the back of the taxi and I see Peeta place his hands on his thighs, rubbing them up and down.

"Peeta? You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." I state, my voice only slightly wavering. He jumps a little.

"What? No! It's just I'm trying to make sure this is real and not a dream because I have this dream a lot." He grins at me impishly, his face turning bright red.

I stammer.

"Wh-what? Really? About me?"

He looks at me seriously for a moment before looking down.

"Yeah, pretty much since I was old enough to get turned on I guess."

"Oh. Well me too if that helps."

"You too what?" He has shifted his body towards mine.

"Me too…. Thinking about you. Just, me too."

That's when he jumps me. In the back of the cab. Once again, I don't care that a cabbie can see his tongue actively trying to play hockey with my tonsils. I just don't want him to stop.

Unfortunately the cab does stop once we get to my house. After I pay him, we both practically sprint for the door, and I fumble with my keys as Peeta bites on my earlobe. I finally get the door open, and as soon as we are inside and it's closed, Peeta pushes me up against it.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you." He grins at me and my heart thunders in my chest. Years of anticipation towards this moment have me unable to speak but that doesn't really matter since soon my mouth is occupied.

As he stumbles with me to my room, our mouths never leaving each other, I quickly realize I owe my roommates dinner for how tonight has ended up.

When we're both naked and Peeta is on his knees in front of where I lay on the edge of the bed I decide I probably owe them at least 4 dinners instead.

* * *

_**Five weeks later**_

I wake up naked in bed and smile when I hear him grumble in his sleep, his arm searching for me. I scoot closer to him so he can find me, and his grumbling stops as soon as his hand finds my thigh. I break into a grin and close my eyes.

Peeta has been here every night since we both got drunk and fucked each other into oblivion, and it seems much more natural than anytime I spent with Gale. I used to hate Gale touching me in my sleep, but now, just as Peeta does, I crave to be close to him when I'm asleep. I wake up when his arms aren't around me, or his hand isn't on my body protectively.

Also, Fin, Cato and Johanna absolutely love him. They did when we were in high school too, and never understood why I never made a move. I don't really understand now either.

I'm debating on whether or not to simply fall back asleep or wake Peeta up for some fun when I hear a knock at the door. Finnick and Johanna are both at work and Cato sleeps like the dead so I sigh, and get up to find some clothes in order to answer the door. As I throw on one of Peeta's huge (on me) t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, he wakes up and looks at me through one eye.

"Where are you going?"

I sit down on the bed next to his side and run my hand through his hair.

"Someone's at the door. I've got to answer it."

He's out of bed in an instant, throwing on a pair of shorts.

"I'm coming with you. I don't like that you answer the door when you don't know who it is."

I roll my eyes.

"You're worse than Finnick."

He kisses me on the forehead.

"Damn right I am." He leaves the room and I follow slowly behind, shaking my head, a smile plastered on my face.

I'm right behind him when he answers the door, resting my hand on his bare back, when I look up to see who it is. My hand immediately drops from it's place and my mouth gapes open.

Gale. Holding flowers. At my house.

"Gale." Peeta finally breaks the silence with an icy tone. The night of our rendezvous I had told him everything and he now hates Gale as much as Finnick. Those two teamed up will be the death of me I'm certain.

"Katniss, what the fuck is this?" Gale's eyes are on fire, and he is actively crushing the stems of the flowers he's holding.

"Gale, you remember Peeta." Is all I say and Peeta steps back to put an arm around my waist. What a time to be possessive.

"Yeah, I remember how he always had his fucking eyes on you. Looks like you finally wormed your way in Mellark." Gale takes a step towards Peeta and I instinctively step between them, one hand on Peeta's stomach.

"Watch it Gale. You cheated on me and we broke up. "

"So you turn around and fuck Mellark?!" His eyes are crazy looking, much like mine when I get angry. One of the weirdest things about mine and Gale's relationship was that people always assumed we were brother and sister when we were in actuality fucking.

"I'm not just fucking Peeta Gale. We're dating. Lay off alright?" I feel Peeta's hand come to rest on my hip and he squeezes. We haven't actually talked about what we are doing but we have been going on dates, so dating seems appropriate.

"Oh so the moment you're free of me you go after the guy you masturbated over in high school? Fucking great Katniss, that's fucking awesome. You're such a cunt sometimes." He throws the flowers down on the ground and turns to walk away. Peeta makes to go after him, probably because he called me a cunt, but I hold him back, kicking the flowers outside and closing the door.

"Down boy." I say when I turn to see him clenching his jaw in anger. I put my hand on his check and he looks down to me and makes eye contact.

"I can't believe you dated that asshole."

I laugh at him.

"Me either. But I think I'm making up for it. You see I'm dating this amazing guy now who does ridiculously nice shit like open doors for me, and tell me ludicrous things about how I'm beautiful and he's so lucky blah blah blah." I grin at him and his face softens.

"Those things I say aren't ludicrous, they're true you know."

Standing on my tip toes I kiss him quickly.

"Sure they are Peeta, sure they are."

Picking me up by my thighs he brings me up to make my face level with his.

"Katniss Everdeen, I will spend the rest of my life convincing you just how true those things are."

I grin at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, starting now." I laugh as he carries me back to my room, dumping me on my bed before closing the door.

"Now how about we start with those masturbation fantasies Gale was talking about." Peeta says to me, waggling his eyebrows, before diving on top of me.

If this is how he sees the rest of our lives, I must say, I'm okay with it.


End file.
